Fiery Feud
by Sirensong1029
Summary: it's almost summer time in Ever After and final grades are being given. One of those grades being for damsel in distressing. Will the boys be able to pass they're adventurous exam. Or will something go wrong. Tune in for an exclusive look on your favorite characters test of ability. Co-written with UltimateWarriorFan4Ever. Rated T for mild swearing. Please R & R.
1. Songs, rabbits, and apple pie

**Disclaimer: Me and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever own nothing exempt from the plot. All of the respective characters belong to the company Mattel and the authors of the EAH book series, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. We had a blast writing this, I couldn't imagine writing it with anyone else other than my favorite writing partner. If you haven't read his fics you should. Right now. Don't even read this fic, just go. Anyway have a giant cookie *hands cookie* and enjoy! The man plot point will center around Hunter and Ashlynn, as you will see why in later chapters.**

Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella were walking to class, giddy with anticipation. Why might they be hexited you ask? Well because they had got paired up for D.I.D (damsel in distressing) class.

Ashlynn let out a content little sigh. "I'm glad we got paired up together."

"I wouldn't dream of pairing up with anyone else Ash."

When they arrived they took notice of the pairs. Apple White and Daring Charming, Raven Queen and Dexter Charming, Meeshell Mermaid and Hopper Croakington lll, Sparrow Hood and Blondie Locks, and last but not least Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc.

"Well this worked out perfectly didn't it Hunter?"

"It sure did my darling."

"All right class, quiet down please."

As soon as they took their seats...

*HONK!*

"EEEEEP!" yelped Ashlynn, who leapt of her seat in surprise.

The daughter of Cinderella suddenly looked down to realize that she was sitting down on what seemed to be a blow horn. Apparently, someone must've planted it there as a prank. She then heard laughing sitting beside her, which happened to be Spaarow Hood. Ashlynn Ella, on the other hand, found this very displeasing.

"Sparrow, what the hex?!" asked an angry Ashlynn.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" Sparrow chuckled, right before Blondie hit her assigned partner in the arm.

"Owww. Sorry babe." Sparrow chuckled nervously.

Ashlynn just rolled her eyes and shot him a dirty look as she removed the object and sat back down.

"Alright class, it's time to announce today's final exam task. Passing this is essential to pass my class."

Excited murmurs darted between the students.

"Alright, alright, enough. Today's task for the boys to save their assigned damsels from a real live dragon. Don't fret the dragons are chained up and muzzled. The only thing that is required is no magic and to render the beast unconscious, all the while effectively saving your damsel. Your time limit is one hour to do so. There will be ten paths, only six of them will have damsels at the end of course. Would all the ladies please follow headmaster Giles Grim to your assigned paths. You will all start on the same path and at random points the path will split, and slowly there will be less and less of you in one large group. Keep in mind you only have one hour. This test relies on trial and error, strength, stamina, focus, and time saving. Any questions?"

She took a look around the room. "No? Ok let's get started. Your time starts now."

So far, first up was Sparrow Hood. At first, he started off real easily getting through right around the burning trees. The wolves that was cornering the pathway to that really short castle, no problem. He managed to soothe the beast inside them with a nice little tune, heck, a lullaby just to make the wolves fall asleep. After they were taken care of, now it was time to face the dragon head on. The dragon Sparrow got assigned to looked a lot more green and a lot less threatening. So far, it wasn't a problem. All Sparrow had to do was use his guitar to send the beast to sleep right? Well...

...

...

...that proved to be wrong.

Sparrow started played a tune on his guitar, but by the time he realized the dragon had only got more pissed it was to late. The dragon whipped its tail around and sent Sparrow flying. He landed about ten feet away with a loud thud.

"Ughh... that hurt." He looked down and realized his guitar had broke. "Oh, damn it! Now I'll have to buy a new one.." He whined.

"Sparrow!" A feminine voice yelled. His head whipped up and looked around, but he didn't see anyone. "Up here!"

He looked up to the tallest tower and seen his girlfriend, Blondie Locks waving to him. "Oh. Hey Blondie! What's up babe!"

"I want down! It's lonely up here and I miss you!" She called.

He suddenly felt guilty because he was sitting down here not trying hard while his poor girlfriend was trapped in a tower. Some boyfriend I am, he thought.

"Don't worry Babe! I'm coming I promise I'll get you down." He stood up and strolled bravely towards the dragon. When the dragon turned around and gave him the fiercest glare possible, he gulped.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." he said under his breath.

So, trying to act brave as he could, Sparrow tightened his glove and adjusted his hat, being somehow crazy for trying to fight a dragon with his bare hands. As the Dragon kept himself ready for him, Sparrow decided to talk trash the best way that even the guitarist himself knew how.

"Listen here, ugly!" Sparrow said to the angry green dragon, "You think your tall giant figure really scares me? Let me tell ya something, I find my cousin way more scary than you are! So, if you even think you scare me at the least-"

Before Sparrow could finish his statement...

*WHAM!*

The dragon's tail had immediately smashed Sparrow right on top of the head, knocking him down and out for a loop!

When Sparrow awoke he felt an immediate pounding in his head. He looked around and realized he was no longer outdoors but in the nurses office.

"How did I get here?" He wondered not knowing he was talking aloud.

"Because I brought you here silly!" A bubbly voice replied.

Sparrow winced at the loud noise. "Ugh, would you mind keeping your voice down Blondie, my head is killing me."

The door swings open and they're teacher walks in. "Hmm. On the bright side your ok. Bad news is you have failed my class and will have to repeat the same test next year."

"Oh, well this is just great." He grumbled.

"Come on sweetie, lets go back to my dorm and relax."

Sparrows face light up. "Alright, lets go." They left and headed to the dorm momentarily forgetting the pain of they're exam.

While Sparrow was busy recovering his wounds with a cheerful Blondie, the exam continued with Alistair being his turn to do the honors. As soon as he stepped up to the plate, the teacher decided to have one last talk with him before going off on his own to save Bunny.

"Remember, Mr. Wonderland, you'll only have one hour to get Bunny before the time limit ends." The teacher informed him. "You ready?"

"I'm ready!"

"Ok, remember there is ten paths and you will have to pick the right one. There will be hints but you must look carefully to find them. Your time starts now Mr. Wonderland."

As soon as she finished speaking Alistair started down the path. He kept a sharp eye on his surroundings, should any clues be there. About five minutes down the path it split. He had three options, straight, left, or right. He looked to the left path to examine it. He noticed a small water Lilly.

"That must be the path to Meeshell."

To the right was a purple rose.

"Hmm. Raven I'm guessing. Looks like I'm going straight to find the other paths."

Three minute later the road split into two. Left and right. The right had nothing, but the left had red roses.

"Red roses? That doesn't make sense, no one here would have red roses." He walked towards them and touched one. It was wet. He looked down and seen red paint on his fingers.

A grin broke out on his face. "They're painting the roses red!" Then he seen the small pocket watch by his feet. He took off down the path, seeing a Wonderlandian type castle in the distance.

"A-ha, I knew this leads to Bunny!" Alistair smirked as he started to run faster on his path towards the castle.

So far, it had been only a good 5-minute sprint for Alistair, and yet, he definitely wasn't stopping for a break.

Of course, he only stopped just to get a good little stream of water around his face, and that's it. Other than that, all Alistair was doing so far was running to the castle, in which he was now getting closer to. Deep down, this exam was definitely bound to be a piece of cake for the riddle-solver.

"Don't fret, Bunny! Here I come!" exclaimed Alistair.

However, before he could even get a mile away from the castle...

*RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!*

The ground started to shake all around Alistair, which was weird considering the land of Ever After were more less likely to suffer earthquakes. Alistair looked down to see the ground collapsing all around him, forcing the Wonderlandian to back away just in time. From there, an O-shape appeared all around the castle, which was soon filled with water. Deep down, it was now gonna take a small bridge to cross from the ground he was standing on, to the small mini castle where the dragon Alistair was assigned to, stood.

"Damn it! This just got ten times harder.."

He looked around for something useful but all he seen was a a few decks of playing cards, an apple tree and a needle and fishing line.

"I got an idea."

Alistair jogged over to the apple tree and climbed up . He filled ups his arms with about thirty apples then hopped down. He set the apples on the ground and grabbed the cards and needle. He used the fishing line as makeshift thread and threaded the needle. He took the needle and pushed and apple through. He repeated this process fifteen times. He then cut and tied the 'thread'. He rethreaded the needle and repeated what he had done another fifteen times. When he had finished he had two ropes of fifteen apples each. He then took the string and the playing cards he stared threading them together to shape a basket. (Keep in mind theses are Wonderlandian cards so these are much stronger than regular cards.) He tied the two ropes together to create a longer rope and then tied the basket to the top.

He walked over to the edge of the water and took his rope in hand and started swinging it in a lasso type motion. After he worked up a fast speed he threw it, effectively lodging it into a crevice in the corner of the castle, using it in a way similar to a grappling hook. He then started climbing up the rope using the apples as foot holders so he wouldn't slip. When he reached the top of the left corner he noticed that Bunny was in the right side. He untied the basket and de threaded the apples, placing them in the basket. At this point the dragon had seen him and was heading over. Alistair took an apple in his hand and aimed to throw it.

"Hey gazelle neck, eat this!" Alistair said as he threw that apple hard.

Strange enough, Alistair had nailed the blue-scaled dragon right in the eye, making the big huge serpent-like creature wince in total pain. Alistair had smirked as the dragon backed away from him, due to his safety.

With the dragon still wincing on the floor, Alistair smirked as it gave him plenty of time to get to that right side of the castle.

Alistair reached the top tower on the right side. He tried turning the knob but it was locked. He realized it had been forty five minutes since he left, giving him fifteen minutes to rescue Bunny and get back to the school.

"Fuck it." He said to himself. He backed up a bit and took off running towards the door. He hit the door as hard as possible with his shoulder, effectively breaking it down. When he burst into the room he seen Bunny tied up on the bed. He stroad over to her in long strides. He untied her and stood back up.

"Alistair! You did it, I was so afraid the dragon would hurt you."

"Anything for you Bunny. Now we only have 10 minutes to get back to the school or we fail."

"There's no way we can run back and get there in time."

"Don't worry I have an idea."

Him and Bunny walked down stairs and to the balcony. Right underneath them was the sleeping dragon. Alistair hopped over the balcony and right onto its back. Lucky it didn't wake up from the impact. He crept up to its head and woke it up gently. At first it looked mad but when it recognized Alistair it whimpered in fear.

Alistair took out an apple and held it out to the dragon. After a moment it hesitantly took it.

"Listen. Would you mind giving us a ride back to the castle? We'd really appreciate it. The dragon slowly nodded. Alistair undid the chains and took off the muzzle. The dragon lifted off the air a few feet and Alistair helped Bunny into the dragon. When they had took a seat the dragon headed off towards the castle. When they arrived back everyone was shocked and amazed that he had managed to singlehandedly save Bunny and tame the dragon with a minute to spare. As the couple hopped off the dragons back the teacher approached them.

"Well done! You both have passed and are the only people to ever tame a dragon all with time to spare. Congratulations!"

Alistair and Bunny looked at each other and grinned. This was sure to be something they would always remember.

Daring Charming had taken off on his pathway towards Apple, not even slowing down to at least take a break. So far, he was confused on which path the handsome blonde-haired prince should take. There were in fact 10 paths, but one of them had to be Apple's. If only Daring would at least find some clue without even having to look at himself at the last minute.

"Okay, this is hard..." Daring thought to himself, "Which one is Apple's path?"

While he was still looking around, a strange fruity aroma had touched his nostrils. It smelled fascinating and so arousing that just by whiffing that smell, Daring had felt his tongue lick out of hunger. To be strange, it was now coming from the right side of the road. So Daring decided to take that way, just to make sure he was right on the dot. The faster he ran, the muskier that smell was getting. Of course, it had quite a dessert feeling added to it. And not to mention that smell looked like something that was basically baked out of the oven.

When Daring arrived at the castle he immediately knew Apple was in there. It was an apple themed castle, the whole thing was red with tiny apples painted on it. There was also homemade apple pies in all the windows. So that's where that scent was coming from, he mused.

"This shouldn't be too hard." He said to himself. He immediately regretted it when he seen him dragon. It was ten times the size of Alistair's, big, red, and mean looking. It had the glare that he recognized as anger and hatred.

"Oh fairy godmother.. I'm doomed. This is the end of the page for me..."

Despite his nervous state, Daring was willing to take the dragon head-on. The only thing Daring must wonder was that how he was gonna stop that dragon in the first place. He really had to think in the fastest way possible on how to stop that dragon and get her princess back in time before time would run out. So he looked around from the left to right, hoping to find something pointy like a sword and use it against the big red beast standing before him.

"Okay Daring, you can do this." He thought to himself. "There better be something you can find, and hopefully fast...

After a moment of looking he finally noticed a piece of broken wood, resembling as stake. Hmm. That'll have to do.. He picked up the wood and wielded it with a fierce determination. After a deep breath he took off towards the dragon. Ready to give it his all, for his queen.

"Hang on Apple. I'll be there soon!"

As the dragon yawned through his muzzle, the big red dragon used his tail to try to smack Daring out of nowhere, but alas, that didn't go quite well. Using quite impressive reflex skills, Daring slid under the dragon's tail and planted that stick somewhere where the dragon never thought it ended up. Knowing this firsthand, the dragon had screamed so loud, its muzzle broke in two!

"Oh hex! Come on... Why must this happen to me?"

While he was whining the dragon took this opportunity to swing his tail at Daring. Unfortunately he noticed a second too late.

"Aughh! Not my face! Not my beautiful face!" He closed his eyes but the impact never came. The dragon was in too much pain to strike.

"Aha! This should be easy." He strolled past the dragon and through the castle gates.

Once he got in the castle gates however, Daring noticed that the throne room had three stools with three delicious slices of apple pie surrounding it. Apparently, the next part seemed to be kind of a 'guess your luck' challenge. Just to make things interesting, the three stools had wires attached to the stools, in which the wires were also led to the castle throne. Daring needed to find out which two of the slices were duds and which one was the real one. Just staring at those pies gave Daring quite an appetite.

While Daring wanted to bite down on each of them he knew he couldn't, as two of them were traps.

"Oh hex.. How am I supposed to figure this out? There's got to be some type of clue to help me." He examined slice number one.

The first slice had three wires. A red one, a blue one, and a green one.

"Hmm. If I choose the correct wire, it should show me if it is fake or not."

After only 10 seconds of figuring out, Daring chose the green wire.

And then, he closed his eyes hoping that slice of pie wouldn't blow up all around his face. Ohhh, imagine his perfect face being ruined by debris. There was no way he wanted that pie he was holding to explode, making him render less and obsolete. If that happened, well, there would be no more Daring, which meant no more happily ever after for the handsome hunk himself.

Strange enough, it didn't blow up around him.

"Oh thank all of Ever After. It would have been a shame if my handsome face was ruined by a delicious dessert."

Daring moved to slice number two, which happened to be way more difficult than the last. This particular slice had six wires (red, orange, green, purple, pink, black) and three buttons (blue, yellow, white).

"Hmm. I better be careful with this one, or it could be a disaster..."

After such thinking of sorts, Daring decided to go with the orange wire with the blue button. Once again, Daring closed his eyes, still hoping that the pie wouldn't explode all around his face. Much to his surprise yet again...

...

...

...

...it didn't blow up.

"Oh, thank goodness." Daring sighed in belief as he went right over to the third slice.

"Well this is the last one... so it must be the real one." Daring picked up the slice and took a bite, hoping it would be a warm delight and not a metal catastrophe.

...

...

...

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Mmm. Delicious."

When he had finished the slice, a hidden door appeared on the right of him.

"That must lead to Apple!"

With a look fierce determination, he headed towards the door, mind set on freeing his princess.

What stood between Daring was a long-mile hallway, which led to the castle bedroom door where Apple was shown all tied up and gagged. Oh, whoever decided to do that to Apple would have been slained on impact as a result. But that wasn't the time for that. His main concern was rescuing Apple and nothing else. As he sprinted over to the dungeon door, Daring sent his shoulder out in hopes of crashing through the door. With added firepower...

*BOOM!*

Daring broke through the door, finally getting in the abandoned and darkened bedroom where Apple was sitting.

"I've come for you, Apple!" exclaimed Daring.

"Wait, don't come any closer, Daring!" Apple warned him for some reason.

"Why not?" He said, stopping in time.

"Look up!" Apple gulped, gesturing Daring to do what she told him.

As Daring looked up he seen a series of booby traps. One more foot closer to Apple and a metal cage would have fell over top of him, effectively trapping him.

"Oh. This might take longer than I thought..."

"Be careful Daring!" Apple cried, worried he would get caught by one of the numerous traps.

"Don't worry, do you really think a mere maze of traps could stop this dashing prince." He smiled smugly as he set to work.

Thinking about a game plan carefully, Daring decided to back away from Apple a bit, setting in a three-point stance.

"Um, Daring... what are you doing?" Apple gulped a little.

"Forgive me, Apple!" Daring shouted as he took a run towards her.

With added strength and velocity, Daring tackled her so hard that the both of them got out of the bullseye spot in time, right before the metal cage crashed down. Much to relief, the cage had missed both Daring and Apple right by a hairline. The prince nearly came this close to having one of his legs crushed by the cold hard steel itself.

"Apple, are you okay...?" asked Daring. "Sorry if I had to do that, but I had no other way."

"It's alright Daring. I really didn't expect it, that's all..." Apple nodded, much to Daring's relief.

"Well now that I've finally rescued you, we should probably head back, since I'm pretty positive time is almost up."

"How much time do you think we have?"

"I'd say around 20-25 minutes."

"Ok, well then let's go!"

Daring grabbed Apple and picked her up bridal style. Since he would have to run he figured it would be faster to carry her, as she could not keep up with his speed. He carried her down the hall and out the door. He glared at the dragon, daring him to try something. Fifteen minutes later they arrived back at the school.

"Congratulations Mr. Charming, and to you too Ms. White. You both pass, and have officially completed my class."

Daring set Apple down as they cheered at getting an A in Damsel-In-Distressing class.

But as they did so, Apple somehow felt a little pain around the lower ribcage. Apparently, that lifesaving bookball tackle was way too much for Apple to even endure.

"Is something the matter?" Daring asked.

"I think you kinda tackled me a little too hard..." Apple painfully smirked.

"What can I say? Us Charmings don't know our own strengths." shrugged Daring.

Chuckling Apple and Daring headed off to get some early lunch. Happy with how they're exam turned out.

 **Hello everyone! I see you did not take my advice and leave immediately. Or maybe you did and decided to come back to me? Either way, yay! First chapter is up and I already hooked one beautiful soul. Here have a cookie. *hands cookie* wow two cookies in one day, I bet your glad you showed up now! Please review? Please? For my birthday present? *pretends birthday isn't nine months away*. We had three couples take the exam this chapter. And we will have two go next. Then onto the main focus, Hunter and Ashlynn!**


	2. Of frogs and geeks

**Here we go with some Hopshell and Draven! Oh yea. I'm sure these boys are as nervous as ever, but I have faith! You guys are so nice. You deserve more cookies. *rains cookies* yay! Second chapter up and running! Onward, fellow knights!**

The son of the frog prince, Hopper Croakington II, was looking quite tense as ever. This is pretty much the most intense exam he really had to take. I mean, they saw how good both Daring and Alistair were when it came to saving their damsels, but knowing the pain he had to go through just to save the princess he was assigned to, how could he prepare for something like this. Hopefully for Hopper, this would be a cakewalk, but right now, he was being so unsure.

While he was pacing around, Hopper was being approached by his friend Dexter Charming in hopes of lifting up the red-haired prince's spirits.

"You feeling up to this?" asked Dexter.

"I don't know to be honest," Hopper shrugged. "Did you see how Daring and Alistair did it? How on earth am I gonna top that?!"

"Why don't you focus not on topping them, but on actually passing the exam? Because I'm pretty sure that's the main goal here."

"Hmm. Yea, but I'm always being outdone, even when I win I finish last compared to the others!"

"Well, Hopper you can't finish last this time.." Hopper gave Dexter a quizzical look indicating he didn't know about Sparrow yet.

"Sparrow failed the exam. He tried trash talking the beast to make it back down but he probably only pissed it off."

Hopper chuckled. "Your right. I can do this! I'm going to pass my exam and top everyone while doing it!"

"Well then Mr. Croakingon, I guess your ready to start your exam. Your time starts now." The teacher said from behind the duo. With that Hopper took off.

The rest of the students were amazed how Hopper was running. Apparently, he must've taken lessons from Cerise for sure. When he got to the pathway, he looked around what kind of road he could take. There seemed to be around 10 or so, and one of them had to be the princess that Hopper had assigned to, Meeshell Mermaid. But apparently, this was growing very hard as every road Hopper was checking out looked exactly the same.

"Okay, I gotta find out which one's which..." Hopper spoke to himself. "How can I know where Meeshell is...?"

Suddenly, it wasn't until Hopper looked down at a seashell in the middle of the far right road. It was apparent that with this item, he knew what kind of path to take.

Hopper ran down the path with the seashell on it, smirking as he realized it had only been five minutes and he was almost at the castle. I'm going to finish this in half an hour and tame the dragon!

As he reached the castle he knew for sure it was for Meeshell. It was light blue, but shaped like Atlantis. Oddly enough he noticed there was a blue dome around the castle, he put his hand up and tried sticking it through the barrier. It went through but Hopper soon realized his hand was covered in water.

He gulped as realization took over him.

"The castle is under water..."

Not taking any chances, Hopper entered the underwater dome while taking a breath. He did a good job holding it very well, swimming fast and furious to make sure there was some sort of air bubble to breathe in. Because deep down, Hopper didn't know how long he could even breathe underwater. Not without some sort of miracle at best.

But as luck hit him, Hopper seemed to notice a big air bubble popping up out of nowhere. He then quickly got his head right in the air bubble, forcing him to breathe underwater without any struggle or troubles whatsoever.

"Ahhhh, that works..." Hopper sighed as he swam for the nearest castle.

But before he could even get there to begin with, a shark came out of nowhere, scaring the bejeezus out of Hopper!

"Gah! Oh hex.. I have to deal with sharks, AND a dragon... which is probably a serpent type thing, i don't even- great, this would be my luck." Hopper felt the shark brush against his leg. Instead of swimming away he just froze.

...

...

...

After a moment a scream erupted from his lips as he swam towards the castle as fast as he could. He was almost inside when he seen his dragon. It was a large, dark blue serpent.

"I can do this, I can do this in half an hour. I will top everyone." He was mumbling to himself. But all those reassurances went out the window when the dragon charged. "Oh shit! Run! Run, run, run like a motherfucker!"

Suddenly, this ounce of luck had gotten worse for Hopper. Not also did he have to deal with a huge-ass shark chasing him, but the dark blue serpent as well. Being chased by two huge gigantic freaks definitely didn't sound like a fun afternoon for Mr. Croakington himself. There was something that needed to be done about this. Heck, Hopper needed to find a way to lose both the shark and serpent altogether.

The only thing that motivated him was Meeshell, who was staring at him in worry. Meeshell definitely didn't want to see Hopper turn into shark bait and dragon chow altogether. Now that was the kind of snack mix Hopper didn't want to be at all. I mean, he loved his life so much that Hopper didn't want to end it right away in front of the beautiful pink-haired beauty with a mermaid tail.

His luck had finally began to change for the better as Hopper located a gold spear with a big long rope attached to it down by the castle wall. While he miraculously managed to get both the shark and serpent Dizzy, Hopper managed to grab onto the spear. As the shark regained his senses, he immediately charged into Hopper, using his blood-thirsty fangs to try and eat him up. As that shark opened his mouth...

*CLING*

Hopper jammed the spear between the shark's teeth. And then, he let go of the shark, proceeding to sock the shark right in the chest with the pole attached to the spear. To add it all up, he then used the rope to tie the shark's mouth in circles before hopping on the shark's back with the gold trident in hand.

"Aha! One down one to go!"

He used the shark as a chariot of sorts, riding on its back as a faster means of travel. With the serpent right behind them he had to think of something quick. Wait. Doesn't the trident have magic? He looked down at the golden masterpiece and decided to test it out. Hopper pointed the trident towards the serpent and imagined a cage over top of it. After a moment a cage dropped.

*BANG*

The vicious creature was trapped. Hopper gave a sigh of relief.

"To the castle!" Hopper relaxed as the shark swam towards the castle.

Meeshell was finally relieved when his froggy prince arrived outside the cage. Not even bothering to even get inside the castle in the first place, Hopper had a better way to break the cage free without a key. So he took part of that rope and tied it all against the bars, hoping that the shark would gain enough speed to break it and set the princess free from captivity.

"All right, shark. You ready?" Hopper asked him.

Since the shark couldn't technically answer, it just backed up to give itself a running start, or in this case a swimming start. After a moment the shark took off as fast as it could and rammed into the cage, effectively breaking it. Hopper swam in and freed her from her bonds. Meeshell jumped up with lightning speed and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Hopper, I was so afraid you would get hurt, and since I was tied up there would be no way for me to help you. Thank you so much for saving me.."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I was happy to help." Hopper would kiss her but the air bubble definitely wouldn't hold another head, even for a second, without bursting. He suddenly realized it had only been 25 minutes.

"Oh! Let's go! I can still beat the record." Meeshell looked confused but followed him. He swam the entire way up to the top of the dome and raised the trident. He imagined a giant water slide leading to the school. Then it appeared. Meeshell grinned.

"You ready beautiful?"

"Hex yea!"

They took eachothers hand in their own and jumped.

And within only a few minutes left to go around in the test, both Hopper and Meeshell landed a bit safely around the finish line, forcing the teacher to hit the stopwatch in time.

"Well well well, Mr. Croakington, I'm impressed." The teacher smirked. "I can't believe you actually pulled it off."

"Yeah, I can't believe I did." Hopper sighed in relief.

"Well, congrats to you both, Hopper and Meeshell. You passed." The teacher nodded in approval, forcing Meeshell to give not also just a hug...

...

...

...but a kiss around the cheek, making Hopper blush.

"Oh, we did it! You're definitely my hero!" Meeshell squealed in joy.

However, Hopper didn't really know how to respond to that gesture. But he did in the best way possible:

By fainting with a smile.

Dexter Charming felt a bit nervous. He couldn't believe the performances those students have been putting on. The nerdy Dexter saw both Daring, Alistair and Hopper pass with flying colors. Just how on earth was Dexter gonna top that what both his brother and his friends did. Hopefully, the task he had for this exam would probably be easier than pie. Great, just thinking about pie definitely made Dexter more tense... and kinda hungry.

So while he was busy polishing his glasses, Daring Charming came up to him and patted him in the back, scaring Dexter out of nowhere.

"OH CRAP!" shouted Dexter.

Dexter Charming, son of King Charming, was currently waiting for the teacher to come over and start his exam. Hunter decided to talk to his friend before he went.

"So Dex, you nervous?

"Nah, this should be a piece of cake."

"Um bro, I don't want to scare you but do you realize how hard everyone else's courses were? You have the most powerful damsel so her bonds and captor are going to be a hex of a lot stronger than anyone else's." At this Dexters eyes widened.

"Crap! Bro you're right! Damn it why did you have to go any make me nervous. It might not even be that bad..."

"Don't worry man. I got to go next anyway.."

Before Dexter could respond the teacher walked over.

"So, are you ready for it?" asked the teacher.

"A little bit," Dexter nodded. "Can I least go pee first?"

"You can hold it in after you finish the exam, Dexter." The teacher replied, forcing a very stressful groan from Dexter himself.

"Fine..."

"Well. Get ready because your time starts now!

Dexter took off deciding there was no time to waste moping. He came to a stop when he seen the road split into around ten different paths, hmmm.. which one to pick.. after a moment he noticed a dark purple rose on the ground near the far left.

"Looks like I found my path..."

As soon as he started running for the path, he noticed that half of that road that Dexter was about to run through was filled with a very dark mist. Dexter knew that trouble was heading his way. He didn't know how much he would experience the first thing he crossed into that musty mist.

"Oh man, I don't like the looks of this..." Dexter gulped to himself.

But as luck would have it, Dexter managed to see a lantern post not too far from the misty road. Just to decrease the fear inside him, he grabbed the lantern right away and carefully lit it up, now bringing a little light around the mist.

He started along the path hearing scary voices and sounds calling out to him. After about five minutes of this freaky darkness he seen the shadow of a dark castle. He looked up and gulped at the realization that the tallest tower was 125 feet up. And that's where his damsel was.

"I'm done. I'm going to die."

After making the 'hail Mary' signal in due to his wellbeing, Dexter took in a deep breath as he entered the dark misty castle.

As soon as he entered inside, there was yet another lantern post standing right next to him, which said 'place me' right in big, yet thin bold letters. Apparently, the words 'place me' must have been referring to the lit lantern that Dexter had been carrying.

"Well, the sign's orders, I guess..." Dexter sighed as he placed the lantern right in the stand.

And then, all of a sudden, the dark and misty castle soon gave itself light all around the place, no longer making it very dark as ever. But once the inside castle gave light...

*GRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

A dark-scaly dragon was standing way too close to Dexter's face, making him scream on impact!

"Damn it! I don't even have a weapon for story's sake!" Dexter looked around and found that he was in luck. There was spiky things all over the place. He found a long obsidian spike sitting near the throne. He decided to take the chance and ran for it.

"Please let me make it out of here alive." Dexter whimpered.

Meanwhile at the school the kids were watching this happen first hand on a large screen set up by the woods. Apparently every student that have went so far was watched by the rest. When the lights turned on in the castle, everyone gasped upon seeing the dragon face to face with Dexter.

"Be careful little bro.." Daring whispered, really worried about him.

With the spike around his hands, Dexter ran right at the dragon...

...

...

...who whipped him around the tail, knocking him down for the time being.

"Oooof!" grunted Dexter, who was in pain.

That impact was nearly hard enough for him to lose his glasses in the process. As soon as he picked up his glasses, he saw that the Dragon was about to breathe what seemed to be a case of black fire. As the dragon shot his flames, Dexter used his reflexes to get through a huge pole, therefore blocking the blast. While the dragon continued to blow flames, Dexter's thoughts got to him again.

"Ohhh, this is just great." He said to himself. "What to do, what to do...?"

Before he was still thinking about his life, he heard a mysterious voice coming from up the ceiling:

"Dexter, aim for the cage!"

"What cage?"Dexter looked around for a moment but still couldn't see it...

...

...

"Up here." The mysterious person said, in a voice so sarcastic he could practically hear the eye roll. His head snapped up and he seen a cage hanging right above the dragon.

He decided to take a chance and threw his 'sword' to the chain the cage was hanging from, hoping it would reach its target and be sharp enough to break it.

Luckily for Dexter, it reached its target as the cage crashed down on the dragon's entire head. But that wasn't all. Despite feeling a state of relief from that scary dragon, Dexter had reacted in shock and surprise to find out that there was someone inside the cage as well. Not wasting any time, he rushed over there and decided to help the stranger up. But it wasn't just any stranger.

It was his crush, Raven Queen.

"Oh gort!" Dexter gasped. "Raven, are you okay?"

"Well, despite the hard landing I took, I'd say I'm fine.." Raven nodded in return, much to Dexter's relief.

"We really gotta get you out of that cage and fast before that dragon gets up." Dexter suggested.

"You think?" Raven said chuckling. Dexter smiled thinking to himself. "Leave it to Raven to joke about things at a time like this."

"Wait Raven can you use your powers?" He asked, hopeful that she could.

"Well, I haven't tried, I just assumed that I couldn't.." Raven admitted. She rose her hands, as if to preform magic. "He's free without a care, make it fair and transport me from here to there."

...

...

...

Then she appeared next to him.

"Oh! I didn't expect that to actually work..." Raven wondered aloud.

"Yea well, we don't really have time to wonder about it we gotta go!"

"Why don't I just transport us?"

Dexter wasn't sure about that. "I'm supposed to be saving her... Not the other way around." He thought to himself.

After such thinking, he ended up making his mind.

"Nah, I'm goin' old school." Dexter said as he took Raven's hand and got out of here.

Unfortunately, Dexter wasn't thinking any well as he soon found himself stuck in the dark, musty mist yet again. Just the fact of being trapped in a shrouded land of near darkness scared him right to the core. But luckily, Raven was right with him, carrying the lantern that Dexter had with him while coming here.

"You kinda forgot something, Dex." Raven smirked.

"Yeaaaaah, I didn't think that through..." Dexter gulped in response.

Dexter decided to man up and act tough, since he already made a fool of himself by forgetting the lantern. As they walked down the pathway he yet again heard the noises of before. Suddenly a hawk swooped down in front of them only inches from Dexters nose. He fought the urge to scream. Deep breaths man, deep breaths.

Luckily for Dex, Raven had his lantern around, swinging it towards the hawk in order to make him back away from the nerdy Charming. So while Raven was taking care of the talon-like creature, Dexter kept on walking the dark misty path until he was seeing a bright light from a mile away. Noticing this, both the twosome decided to run over there with incredible speed, making sure nothing was stopping them.

Finally after a minute of intense running they burst out of the dark mist and straight into the light. They looked around and everyone had amused looks.

"What?" Raven asked after the looks did not fade.

Hunter smirked and walked forward. "Hey Dexter, you up for bird watching later." Dexter looked confused for a moment before he realized they had been watching them.

"Fuck you Hunter, that wasn't funny." The entire class burst out into laughter. Sparrow walked forward and clapped him on the back.

"Your right bro it's not funny. It's hilarious!" Dexter rolled his eyes.

"Go back to the hospital will ya." Sparrow turned red in the face, that's how hot that burn was.

"Damn man. That was harsh.." Hunter laughed.

"Well, funny as that may be, you all pass, Dexter and Raven. Congratulations." The teacher commented in return.

Hearing this, both Dex and Raven responded with a high-five. But as he was moving...

*THUMP!*

Dexter had tripped on his face for some reason.

"Dex? Are you okay?" Raven gasped.

"Yeah, a little." nodded Dexter. "Somehow, my feet stopped moving."

Somehow, Raven then looked down to realize that Dexter's shoelaces were tied out of nowhere. Just how on earth did that happen? I mean, there were people standing before the two of them, and not one of them had noticed Dexter's feet at all.

That was before Raven heard some mischievous snickering coming from behind the students.

He turned around and seen Sparrow sniggering from the back of the crowd. Dexter had finally reached his limit and his temper just burst.

"SPARROW! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Everyone knew Dexter never rose his voice unless he was really mad. And he certainly never fights anyone, considering he's the pacifist of the family.

"What are you talking about, Dex? I didn't do anything!" Sparrow said, trying to keep his snickering to a minimum. Despite his still quiet laughter, Sparrow was slightly scared of Dexter, knowing if he is trying to fight, he's dead serious.

"Oh sure, I'm pretty sure this is all your fault, Mr. I-Didnt-Do-Anything!" Dexter pointed his finger.

"Seriously, dude, I was standing right by Blondie." Sparrow replied, defending his statement.

"Oh, really?" Dexter raised his eyebrow. "If you didn't do anything, then WHO did?"

"It's pretty obvious that you should have known by that little trick, Dex." Sparrow smirked once again.

Before Dexter could figure out who tripped him, he heard laughter also coming from behind. But this time, it wasn't coming from Apple, Raven, Bunny, Meeshell, Blondie, Daring, Hunter, Alistair, Hopper or even Sparrow.

Instead it was coming from someone else. And it sounded so Wonderlandian enough that Dexter could hear that familiar laugh and identify it as one person:

Kitty Cheshire.

"I should've know.." Dexter muttered to himself. He honestly didn't feel like facing Kitty, but he knew he would have to.

"Your lucky Sparrow. If it would've been you I would have beat your ass." Sparrow just shrugged. Dexter took a deep breath, struggling to keep his temper in control as he turned to face the Wonderlandian trouble maker.

"Kitty. If you could be so kind as to keep your pranks and tricks to yourself, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Oh, but Dexy I have no idea what ever you could be talking about." Kitty claimed in a sickly sweet voice feigning fake innocence.

"Kitty I'm not stupid, anyone who would fall for that fakeness in your voice would be." Dexter growled, a bit of his temper showing in his voice. Kitty walked over to him and stroked his face.

"Poor thing, you must be soo confused. I haven't done anything wrong." Anyone who took a good look at Dexter would know he was about to burst, and when he lost his temper you don't want to be around. Raven realized this and came over to put a stop to this.

"Kitty knock it off. That was a lowly prank. Not one that would be worthy of the Cheshire name. You tried to cause chaos and all you did was anger people. Please just stop." With that she grabbed Dexters hand and transported them away.

"I-I, What the hex just happened?!" Kitty exclamed, proofing away with her signature smile lingering for a moment before vanishing as well. Everyone just stood there, not knowing how to react. After a moment the teacher spoke.

"Well, who's next?"

"I am."

 **One more couple after this until shit REALLY goes down. Until then, eat more cookies. *knocks on you door, runs and leaves mountain of cookies on door step. What? Don't look at me, I didn't do that. *lies* it was kitty. *points in random direction and runs for life* RUN FOR YOUR LIFE WARRIOR! Siren and Warrior out.**


	3. A storm brewing

From those words came Hunter Huntsman, who started cracking his knuckles. If Daring, Hopper, Alistair and even Dexter can get it done, so can Hunter. Whatever the teacher had planned for him, Hunter was about to face it head-on.

"Like I said before, Mr. Huntsman, you have only one hour." The teacher reminded him in case.

"Ok. When does my time start?"

"Now."

Hunter took off, being the smart one he had his ax in his hand since there was no specific instructions not to bring a weapon. He didn't understand why no one else had utilized the chance to bring one but oh well. It should only make things easier for himself.

Once he got to the ten pathways, Hunter searched all around, finding out which road led to the princess that he was assigned to, Ashlynn. After going around back and forth, Hunter noticed a glass slipper standing far away at the first left side, next to the middle. Of course, it was clear from that shoe of theirs, one can only believe in Hunter's case that it led to Ashlynn.

"Bingo." Hunter said to himself as he followed that path.

As Hunter walked a bit he found himself in a forest, and from the looks of it a thick one.

"Hmm.. I should be coming up upon the castle soon.." Then all the sudden...

Hunter jumped three feet in the air. He did not like the sound of that.

"Ahhh, who was that?" Hunter said, hesitating for a bit while holding his axe in hand.

Still being armed and dangerous, Hunter kept on moving around the thick forest, hoping not to make another noise so loud that it can possibly scare him crapless as ever.

Hunter sighed in relief when the castle came into view. When he stepped out of the forest he got a good look at it. It was made entirely out of glass that happened to be tinted a light blue.

"Hm.. suits Ashlynn well." It was then he realized that the dragon was no where to be found. Shrugging it off he stepped into the castle. No traps either.

"What the hex?" Once again shrugging it off he made his way to the tower, the door was unlocked. He opened it and Ashlynn was no where to be found. Confused he looked out the window and happened to catch a glimpse of the dragon, which had broken free of its bonds and was currently taking Ashlynn up to the top of a mountain miles away. Hunter then realized that this was no longer a test, but that his precious princess was in real danger, and if he didn't act quick he could lose her. Forever.

"Oh no," Hunter gulped before screaming, "ASHLYNN!"

"HUNTER, HELP MEEEEEEEE!" Ashlynn screamed from far away while struggling to break free from the dragon's tail.

"Oh hex.. HANG ON ASHLYNN, I'LL SAVE YOU I SWEAR I WONT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU! I'LL BE THERE SOON!" Hunter hung his head in despair, if anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself.

So far, the rest of the students (yes including Kitty, who wasn't even supposed to be in this class) were all waiting with anticipation of Hunter's big return, until they noticed a slumped Hunter walking to them.

"You're back," The teacher replied before stating, "Where's your princess?"

"The dragon took her before I could get inside the glass castle." groaned Hunter.

"The dragon WHAT?!" Exclamed a horrified Apple. "So you mean to tell my my best friend is in real danger, and she's all alone with a real life dragon that could possibly kill her?" Apple didn't even wait for an answer before breaking down in sobs. While the other girls tried to console her the boys came up with a game plan.

"So, what the hell are we gonna do now?" Alistair whispered to Hunter.

"Well, I got a suggestion." Sparrow raised his hand.

"Oh, great." Hunter rolled his eyes, "What can you possibly think of at this point?"

"I knock you down and then me and the guys replace your bones with robot parts." Sparrow suggested. "That way, you'll be The Million Dollar Prince!"

"Yeah Sparrow, that's not helping!" Hopper snapped at the guitarist.

Dexter slapped Sparrow across the back of the head while Alistair, Hopper, and Daring shot him disapproving looks.

"Sparrow! It's not funny, imagine it was Blondie up there." Dexter said, patience running thin.

At this notion Sparrow got serious as he imagined how much pain he'd be in.

"Look, I'm real sorry Hunter. I was too busy goofing off to realize how much pain you must be." Sparrow stated regretfully.

"Anyway what the hell do we do now?" Alistair restated.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Hunter added. "We're gonna team up. And we're gonna get Ashlynn back from that dragon so I can pass this exam and get it over with. But I want to be the one to save her. Are we clear?"

After such thinking and consideration, the guys had already made up their mind.

"Sure, I'm down with that." Daring nodded.

"I'm with Daring on this one. Count me in." Hopper nodded as well.

"Same." Alistair agreed.

"Definitely bro." Dexter decided.

"Hell yea!" Came the final response from Sparrow.

"Alright then its settled. But we need to leave now."

They all nodded in understanding of the gravity of this situation.

But before they could do anything, Sparrow sorta felt his stomach rumble with hunger for a minute.

"Wait a minute, can we at least something to eat first?" groaned the guitarist.

"Are you frickin' serious right now?" Hunter groaned back.

"I'm aching for a bite, what else can I say?" Sparrow shrugged.

"Oh gods fine..." Hunter said, knowing if he didn't agree that Sparrow would complain the whole time.

"We better make it quick though..." They all warned.

"Ok ok I will jeez..." Sparrow rolled his eyes.

*TIME SKIP* Brought to you by Beef Jerky.

Twenty minutes later. The five of them literally had to drag Sparrow out.

"C'Mon, Sparrow... that's quite enough!" Alistair said, trying to use every part of his strength.

"But I need more beef jerky!" whined Sparrow. "It's my lucky charm right after my guitar!"

"We're not wasting any time having to see you stuff your clothes with much jerky!" Hunter sighed, due to Sparrow's sanity. "Either you leave some of it here, or I'll make sure I'll ask the dragon to trade you for Ashlynn so that he'll turn you into jerky!"

"Damn. You drive a hard bargain..." Sparrow knew it was hopeless to get more food though.

"Damn straight I do. The love my life could be dead right now and it would be your fault that I couldn't get to her. Your lucky I don't beat you up!" Sparrow gulped, he knew when it was time to get serious and now was definitely the time. Although he still couldn't help being a little cocky.

"All right all right. Jeez would you calm down." That's when Hunter snapped. He had been holding his temper almost all day but telling someone to calm down only p***ed them off more.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! IM GONNA KICK YOU ASS!" Hunter yelled. Before anyone could react Hunter lunged and tackled a very shocked Sparrow. He didn't realize one little comment could set him off like this. He hit the ground with a thud.

With Sparrow near unconsciousness as ever, Hunter stood up and dusted himself off.

"That was just one strike, Sparrow." The vegan scowled, "Now do what I say and lets go."

"There's only one problem, Hunter. We have no clue where that dragon took Ashlynn." Hopper explained.

"Well actually, I sort of have an idea." When he was met with more than one confused look he elaborated. "When I seen the dragon with Ashlynn it appeared as if it was heading towards the mountains."

"Well. That's helpful I guess. Poor Ash must be terrified..."

(Ashlynn's pov)

High on a mountain top, locked in a cage, a big scaly dragon sleeping ten feet away, not exactly how I wanted to be spending my Friday night. I don't know how much time has passed since I was kidnapped from the castle. I let out a weary sigh.

"Oh Hunter... I wish you were here.. I'm so scared." I whispered. As i thought about what could happen and that I might never see him again I broke down into silent sobs, feeling my heart break into a thousand pieces. But while she was weeping silently, she felt something breathe heavily around her, even blowing her hair backwards. Ashlynn managed to open her eyes a little to see a big crystal colored dragon staring deep down her soul like an emotionless creature.

"Oh, come on! What the hex did i even do to you?" Ashlynn cried out.

The dragon just snorted and laid back down leaving Ashlynn to her thoughts. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him.

"He does. I just know it." I whispered, careful to keep my voice down as to not wake the dragon.

"He'll come, he loves me." All I have to do is wait until he comes to set me free. It shouldn't be that much longer right?

*Back to the boys*

Hunter and the rest of the guys, and not to mention the rest of the girls as well, were busy setting off on their respective carriages as the burros that Dexter had hired, were riding them all the way to the mountains. Hunter looked pissed for some reason, so he decided to take it out on his best friend/roommate.

"Nice job hiring these a*** in the first place," Hunter snarled at Dex. "What happened to the stallions?"

"I would have hired them if it weren't for Kitty's little firecracker prank at the Charming's Backyard Barbecue Bash!" Dexter said, glaring at Kitty from the other carriage.

"Meoww, it's not my fault!" Kitty fired back.

"Hey! Enough! We already have enough going on without everyone fighting with eachother. We can't let our stress take over us." Daring claimed whilst looking into his signature mirror.

Everyone looked around and sighed, as they knew he did have a point.

"I just want her back so bad..." Hunter put his head in his hands. Dexter suddenly felt extremely bad for his friend. The love of his life could be injured or worse dead. Dexter put his arm around Hunter, trying to console him the best he possibly could.

"Hey, don't fret." Dexter replied. "I'm pretty sure she'll be fine."

"For your sakes, I hope you're right." Hunter nodded as if he wasn't trying to be worried.

As the burros were still traveling at a snails pace much to Hunter's irritation, one of the carriages felt a big banging sound, scaring Meeshell.

"Eeeeep! Oh my godmother, I'm scared..." She yelped while hanging on to Hopper.

"Relax Meeshell, we just hit a bump in the road." Hopper said, calming the beauty down.

"I'm sorry I'm just not used to the way you land folk travel. When I went in Daddy's under sea carriages they used to float and there was no 'bumps' in the path."

"It's fine Meeshell, you don't have to apologize for being frightened." Hopper gave her a reassuring smile and she instantly relaxed.

"Umm... Just wondering but isn't the dragon kingdom up this way?" Daring asked.

"Oh shit... the dragon must of took her there. If that's where they are, there could be hundreds of dragons with her.." Hunter went wide eyed as he said this.

"Just exactly how long do we get there?" Apple said to Hunter.

"Well, considering how long it'll take to get to the Dragon Kingdom from here..." Hunter said, taking a pause.

After looking his invisible watch for some reason (knowing he wasn't wearing one in the first place), Hunter gave out the best answer:

"Sixteen frickin' hours!"

"You can't be serious..." Alistair gulped. "That's almost like a day!"

"Yea well I will withstand anything to get to her. At least we aren't walking right?" Hunter pointed out.

"Yea I guess so..." Sparrow pouted.

"Nows not really the best time for you to complain, you know that right?" Blondie chided gently.

"Yea yea I know babe." Sparrow snapped, his reply coming out harsher than he intended. He instantly regretted it when he noticed Blondie flinch and move back a few inches.

"Oh. I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make it seem like I'm angry with you. Please forgive me." Blondie took one look at those pleading eyes and caved.

"Fine, I love you Sparrow." She snuggled up close to him.

"I love you too Blondie." Sparrow responded with a gentle kiss.

During that kiss however, the entire crew were startled by a rumbling noise coming out of nowhere. Blondie was trying to identify it the best that she could, hopefully.

"Wow, you're awfully hungry, are ya?" Blondie asked Sparrow.

"Um, Blondie, I don't think that's me." Sparrow responded, shaking his head in return.

However, Raven was looking out of the sky for some reason as uneasiness started settling in from her gut.

"Hunter, call me crazy, but how long did you say we were gonna get there?" asked Raven.

"Close to sixteen hours. Why?" Hunter answered.

"Believe it or not Hunter, I think we got somethin' brewin' our way..." Raven said, forcing Hunter to look up.

"Wait you mean like a storm or something?" Hunter gulped.

"Yes, and not just any storm, I think this might be a thunderstorm, a bad one, I can sense it." Raven confirmed his suspicions.

Before anyone else had been able to say a thing...

...

...

*BOOM!*

Thunder cackled down and the rain started heavily flowing.

All the girls shrieked while the boys shared nervous glances. It was safe to say none of them liked the looks of this at all.

"Well, this is just frickin' great!" Hunter growled at himself.

"Daring, I'm scared!" Apple shrieked, hanging onto Daring tightly.

"I'm scared too, but I don't wanna get any wrinkles!" Daring whined before looking at Hunter, "Hunter, you think there's a cave nearby?"

"There is one but it's still a few miles ahead." At this everyone groaned. For the next half an hour or so everyone sat in silence. Well as much silence as possible due to the constant rain and thunder. Finally they came upon the cave.

"Finally!" Apple exclaimed.

"We're here," Hunter replied as he got off the carriage. "Since we don't know how long it's gonna keep storming, let's set camp. Alistair, you and me will find wood for fire, Daring and Dexter, you two make sure Sparrow doesn't eat the rest of our food, and Sparrow...?"

"Ya called?" smirked Sparrow.

"Zip up your pants. replied Hunter.

"What about me?" Hopper called. Hunter turned to him.

"Hopper, you stay with the girls so they are safe. We can have another one go missing." Hopper looked at the girls and seeing that none of them seemed to object to this idea he nodded.

"Alright everyone let's get to work." Alistair dictated.

"The sooner we are done the better." Dexter claimed.

As the rest of the guys left the cave for the time being, Hopper looked at the rest of the girls with such curiosity.

"Me and the rest of the girls?" Hopper thought. "I sooooooo love my job now."

"Hopper, can you find out how long it's supposed to storm?" asked Raven.

"Sure, let me check out the weather." Hopper said as he pulled out his iChapter.

Unfortunately, as he was doing so, Hopper had a concerned look around his face when he looked what the weather was gonna be like.

"Anything yet, Hopper?" gulped Meeshell.

"No use," Hopper shook his head. "I'm afraid it's gonna last all night."

At this all of the girls groaned.

"Ugh. Seriously. That means we are stuck here till morning. Then we still have how many hours of traveling. Ashlynn is going to be stuck there for days at the rate this is going!" Apple exclaimed, eyes brimming with tears yet again.

"Oh Apple.. please don't cry, Ashlynn will be fine. I promise." He crossed his heart. Apple sniffled.

"Ok... if you say so.

"I know so," Hopper nodded. "If Daring can last this long without a mirror, we can last this storm with no problems at all."

But then, all of a sudden...

*BOOOOOOOOOM!*

The thunder crashed down the entire cave, scaring the rest of the women so much, they were wrapping their arms all around Hopper. A scene like that suddenly made him blush in quite a comfortable way.

"Ohhh, I hate this!" Apple whimpered. "My Daring's outside!"

"And so is Alistair!" Bunny nodded in unison.

"All right, so it was just a little case of the thunder." Hopper gulped, still showing braveness in his heart before adding, "At least it still won't be that bad."

"Poor Dexter. His glasses are going to get so wet he can't see out of them. He should've been the one to stay." Raven whined.

"Don't worry girls they will be fine. After all they did survive the giants during the playoffs, and that was a hell of a lot more dangerous than this." As the girls thought about this they knew it was true. Those giant were rough.

"Ok... I still can't help but worry. But at least we have you." Bunny concluded.

I smiled a bit at giving the girls some comfort.

While Hopper ate in all of the love, support and warmth of the ladies beside him, it didn't last that long as the girls (mostly Apple) heard the voices of the guys coming inside the cave.

"We're back with the wood and the food." Daring smirked.

"Oh Daring, thank goodness you're okay!" Apple squeed a little, hugging Daring in safety. "Did that lightning strike you? Are you hurt? If you are, I could go get bandages if that's fine with you, it's no matter..."

"Relax Apple, it's fine." Daring chuckled, calming her down.

"Are you sure? Because I don't mind having to fix you up a bit."

"I'm sure Princess." Apple smiled at the nickname.

"Ok."

Hunter walked over to the far right side of the cave. "Let's get this fire started."

"I'm hungry.." Sparrow whined. Dexter rolled his eyes.

"Yea we know, you were complaining the whole time we were trying to work." All the girls laughed at Sparrow's gimmicks.

"Hey, it's not funny." Sparrow replied. "I got an appetite of a horse."

"Well, at least we can eat all we can until the storm passes." Raven said, checking into the food pantry from their cart.

However, as she was checking around, he heard a meowing sound coming right behind the box of food.

"Sparrow, quit whining." Blondie groaned. "You'll get your food in a minute."

"But it wasn't me!" Sparrow whined again.

"Actually, I think it's coming from behind the box." replied Raven.

Raven slowly grabbed the bow and moved it. Behind the box was a tiny calico kitten.

"Awww." Blondie cooed.

"It's so adorable!" Meeshell squealed.

The guys thought it wasn't THAT big of a deal and just shrugged.

"What do we do with that... thing." Sparrow wondered, not realizing he was actually talking.

Being awestruck by this unexpected thing sitting between them, Raven picked it up, feeling its fur right away. Needless to say, it was a bit soft than Dexter.

"I guess we keep it so far," Raven shrugged. "Maybe this little guy decided to hitch a ride on your carriage."

"Ooooh, it looks so feisty." Kitty smirked in response. "She would make a great sister for me."

"Uh, no thanks, Kitty." Raven said, backing the black kitty away from Kitty. "I don't want this little one influenced by anything so mischievous."

Realizing she was the only one holding the black cat in her hands, Raven was caught breathless by it's cute innocent green eyes, which sparkled around Raven's purple eyes by sparkling innocence. Both Apple, Bunny, Blondie and Meeshell were just too awestruck by its beauty so much, they couldn't even speak.

"It's so cute, Raven," Apple cooed. "Have you ever thought of naming her?"

"Yea... I was kinda thinking about Midnight. Because ravens are called the midnight birds so I think it would be nice to have her name correspond with mine." Raven explained.

"Aww, I like it, and her last name can be black like her fur." All the girls nodded in agreement to Apple's suggestion.

"Alright then its settled. Hello there Midnight Black." The kitten responded by nuzzling Raven's palm with her nose.

"I think she likes it!" Bunny exclaimed. The boys groaned.

"Come on guys let's get back to the food!" This of course came from Sparrow. Everyone laughed yet again, leaving Sparrow annoyed.


End file.
